PvZ: The New Order
by UND3RB0UND
Summary: The Imperial Pig Empire is dying. Years of war have pushed there borders from The Urals and Paris to there home island. The plants and birds stand on the edge of victory. until, a peashooter named Daniel who participates in the final battle, dies. And wakes up in a very different world where the Pigs and Zombies won the war, Daniels must find a way to get out or face his oppressor


**PvZ: The New Order**

**Chapter 1: **

**Final Victory**

In the first hours of dawn, the 94th Infantry Division makes their way through the thick forests surrounding the castle, after they reach their designated positions they dig in for a siege. Day and night they shell the heavily fortified Pigs who garrison the area, and they shell back in return. Even though they hold out, they know it's the end. The once mighty Imperial Pig Empire has been crushed by the might of the Birds and Plants, their borders pushed back all the way from Normandy and the Urals, to their isolated island. It's their final days, their Endsieg, the **Final Victory. **

It was the morning of November 9th, 1947. The Plants at pigs bay were preparing for their final assault on the massive Pig fortress known as "The Castle". A megatower with hundreds of artillery batteries and Machine Guns ready to meet any invader who would meet them. And Although the Plants did shell the palace already, the stronghold was too strong for just a barrage of shells to solve. So the plants prepare.

A lone peashooter, Daniels, tries to find comfort in his situation by doing everything in his power to avoid the inevitability of the battle. So to comfort himself he talks to his friends, which is one of the only things he's good at. His main friends, a Chomper and a Sunflower. Were doing there own things while he just sat around.

But sitting around all day this get kind've boring. So he decides to talk to his best friend Chomper first.

He saw him wrestling to carry a box of ammo on a table. He approached the plant.

The Chomper turned around to greet him but ended up spilling the container on the floor, he chuckled a bit.

"Would use a little help over here Daniels, this stupid box weighs like 100 pounds!".

Amused, Daniels kneeled down to help him. He was surprised Chomper wasn't playing in the breakroom, since it was their only time off.

"Lost a bet to Ice Pea so now I have to do his work for him, I hate Uno, i really do".

"What if you just didn't make bets like you always do, maybe you would like it more". Daniels snarked back at the stressed Chomper. They started lifting the ammo box back on the table

"Then what's the fun in playing a card game?, for fun?". "if I wanted to entertain myself I would flood the toilets in the barracks". Chomper responded back in his trademarked "gameshow' voice that everyone claimed he had.

"Any luck getting that pay raise you wanted?". He looked inquisitively at the Peashooter for a response.

"I don't want to talk about it". Daniels responded with a strange shyness.

"What's so bad about telling me?'. "It's fine if you didn't get it man, I didn't get it either. Even though i work my stem off for my job.".

'It's not that,l it's just that I don't want to come home to have nothing to show to my wife you know".

Chomper looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean? You've earned 4 Purple Suns in combat! 4!".

"You don't just get 4 Purple Suns magically, you get them by proving yourself to you're command that you're worth something".

"And you're definitely worth something man"

"As much as I enjoy your pep talk we should probably start getting this thing on the table". Daniels responded.

So they did.

They got done with lifting the box and Chomper started unloading the belt from the ammo box., streams of 5.56 caliber rounds fell from the box like a waterfall.

"Why do we need this much exactly Chomper?". Daniels asked Chomper.

"Why not?". "This MG42 spits a thousand rounds a minute, to clear those Pigs for good we'll need 3 more of these heavy boxes. Next time you can do the loading for me".

"I think i'm good'. The Private responded sarcastically, there was no way he would do work for a plant that lost a bet to Ice Pea, the worst Uno player maybe ever. He would rather clean No Man's land.

Then the alarms started ringing.

Suddenly, plants were running across trench to trench and were loading rifles. The Commander was shouting at a Cactus right next to Daniels, telling him to "Get ready!". Were they charging today?. No, they couldn't be. It had to be next week, today just seemed off. But his fears were confirmed by a swarm of shells flying past him.

The attack would start now.

*Charge men!". "Get the hell out of your trenches and get moving!".*

Daniels ran around frantically trying to find his gun but he couldn't navigate around the swarm of plants rushing forward. He turned around to see Chomper frantically loading his MG42 and he tried to talk to him over the screams.

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY GUN?'. He yelled at him.

Chomper yelled back.

"YOU LEFT IT N THE BARRACKS, REMEMBER?".

Daniels nodded at him and ran back to the central trenches

Bullets flew around Daniels and explosions knocked him to the ground, he leaned himself against a plywood wall to try and figure out where the Barracks were. He climbed up the wall to get a better look and saw the structure just a ways away. He slowly walked past the other soldiers before approaching the concrete Barracks, which was empty. He ran to his bunk and their leaning against the wall was his rifle and gear.

Quickly he took out a stripper clip and loaded it into the gun, before hastily rushing outside and up the wall like everyone else.

"KEEP MOVING". "UP TO YOUR POSITIONS". The platoon Commander shouted at his men as they rushed into the forest. Daniels couldn't hear the gunfire over the commanders loud screams. But he spotted his position across the wide front. He spotted his best friend. Chomper, in a machine gun nest.

He dashed to him and threw himself against the kicked up dirt, Chomper didn't bat an eye to him and kept firing.

"What took you so long man, i'm dying over here!". "Grab more belts from the box and help me load this back up, we have to take down those Howitzers before they annihilate us!". Chomper said frantically at the dazed Daniels. But he did as told and grabbed some ammo.

Pigs in the ruined castle unloaded shell after shell into the mud-soaked battlefield, and their comrades manned high-caliber Mg's that could rip the flesh clean from your bones. They were prepared for them.

Ice Pea ran up to Daniels position and crouched near him, he was visibly upset, practically crying.

"Where the hell are the Birds or are Tanks?, were getting slaughtered out here man.".

"Just shut up and fire at the enemy until they get here!". Chomper said to the frail Ice Pea

He sniffled a bit, but stayed strong and did as told. Soon they would all die if no support came from Command. But their fears were lifted.

A 100-pound Heavy Tank stormed ahead with plants on the side, along with some 10 Half-Tracks. With fire support Daniels, Chomper, and a frail Ice pea stormed ahead to the Castle bridgehead. A long Bridge that stretched across a gigantic river, the bridge was mounted by heavily armed Pigs with 1 Anti-Tank cannon mounted on the hull of a captured Plant tank.

The Plants swarmed to cover behind the 2 pillars on the sides of the gate, which proved optimal as the Pigs couldn't fire at them.

Several waves of Plants stormed across but were gunned down by the hogs.

Radio operators frantically yelled coordinates to help with artillery support.

"We gotta get that gun disabled so are Armor can move up, Daniels. Can you try and disable it?". Chomper asked Daniels.

"How am i supposed to cross with all those Pigs there? I'll be turned into mush in seconds!". The Peashooter responded.

"Me and ice Pea can cover you while you run up, just throw a grenade over. It'll be easy, just stick to the sides of the bridge so we don't accidentally shoot you. Don't worry".

"I wouldn't sacrifice my friend like that".

The peashooter took his trust but waited, another wave of plants smashed into the defenses but were destroyed.

Daniels started to panic, there was no way this could work.

"What are you waiting for? Them to come to us?".

"Did you not see them get annihilated? I'll die out there man!".

Chomper knew his concerns were real but it was their only chance of success. He needed to go now or they would die.

Daniels eventually conceded to Chomper and unholstered a grenade from his belt.

"In 3 seconds i'm gonna be expecting covering fire okay?".

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Charge!".

Daniels rushed from the pillar and stormed across the bridge, Chomper fired hundreds of rounds at the Pig positions and Ice Pea sniped some pigs on the side. Daniels drew closer to their positions and began pulling the pin on his grenade, he hoped to earn a 5th Purple Sun for this stunt. Finally he started his Hyper and leaped into the air catching the Pigs completely off guard, he tossed his grenade with so much sheer force that it exploded on impact killing every pig on the bridge.

He floated to the ground harmlessly, and started sprinting back. Smiling at his comrades who shouted praise at him. It all seemed to make sense now. His life plan. As a war hero he would finally see his wife again and settle back home in Suburbia, raise a family and die a hero. It just made sense. To everyone it made sense. Daniels was the poster boy for the armed forces for his deeds at Normandy and London. He deserved this victory.

Little did he know it would all change.

A Pig sniper took notice at the Plant and zeroed in on him, he would prove himself a hero to his family in the face of defeat no matter what. He fired a bullet at Daniels, striking him in the stem. He yelled and limped to the ground in agony. The Sniper fired another shot sticking him the head, a kill shot. He was dead. Chomper ran out to help him but it was too late, there was no saving him.

Daniels was another casualty stacked on the other millions.

A sad fate for a great plant.

Or so he thought in his final moments.

It was the morning of November 9th, 1962

The Plants lost World War 2

The Birds are practically extinct

There's no hope.

Until Daniel arrives.


End file.
